The United Forums of Neptune Circle
by BearFrog
Summary: BearFrog is a detective and high ranking government official from the small but powerful nation of Neptune Circle. However, with the administration ignoring his pleads for funding he must work with few materials to capture the infamous Professor Moriarty.
1. UN Report

U.N. Report: The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Part I: Country Analysis

Government Style: Constitutional Republic

Civil Rights: Moderate

Economy: Developing

Political Freedoms: Below Average

Location: Boston, Massachusetts

Closest Ally: Xero Creative

Own Section on NG: Yes

National Motto: "In Bob We Trust, Stupid!"

The United Forums of Neptune Circle is a large, scarcely populated nation, notable for its devotion to non-partisan cartoons. Its population of 676 member is impressive, although no more than 20 seem to be active at a time.

It is difficult to tell where the quiet government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of new flash cartoons, spammer control, and getting interesting Google ads so the fans will click them. The average income tax rate is 0, as the forum is free to the public, and the merchandise is reasonably priced. The fan submissions have gone done greatly in recent months, as we see little fan fiction, fan art and fan cartoons.

The debate forum has become popular with such witty discussions like "Cemetery Dog Walking", a large number of clubs have formed, every time 5 big members leave we get an old good member who left some time ago, and the admin has done a good job of keeping morality high. Crime is well under control, as few people even roam the streets. Neptune Circle's national animal is Bob, which frolics freely in the nation's average number of flash cartoons, and a money mod is currently being searched for.

Part II: Current Administration Analysis

Rocky Pinnicle (President) - The leader of the rag-tag country, Rocky was once a successful actor. He is most famous for his movie titled "Kermit Kombat". Rocky drifts on the forums now and then, and he is a person you would never want to debate with. His skills in debate are ten times better than his animation skills, which are also good. Rocky also tends to be more evasive and exclusive than his vice president. Party: Boblican

John Mazz (Vice President) - John Mazz is your average Catholic republican siding beside Bush because he is against abortion. The word compassionate conservative comes to mind, along with the Iraq war and Death Penalty. John is a good guy who is unwavering once he makes up his mind. John Mazz is the key to public relations in the nation as he is much more in touch with the public than the president. Party: Boblican

Jag3k (Secretary of Code) - A rough and tough member of the administration, Jag3k doesn't take garbage from anyone. Rub him the wrong way and he'll lay the smackdown on you before you can even blink. Jag3k takes care of the difficult jobs of managing the forums and layout of the nation. There is nothing that goes on in the country without him knowing about it. Currently writing a third addition to his country's Patriot Act. Party: Boblican

Maci (Speaker of the Forums) - Maci is the administration's resident anarchist, and thus he gets himself into one of the highest positions of power. Maci is never afraid to spout off his political views and is a very competent member of the administrative staff. He is in the country most of the time (unlike much of the admin) and has a good relationship with the public, and yet handles his job seriously and well. Party: None

I:h:e:a:r:t:B:o:B: (Head Moderator)- IHB is well known as being the master mod, even though all of the moderators are equal in power. He is the guy who always goes and kills any sort of legislature the admin doesn't agree with. IHB takes his job a bit more seriously than his peers, and that causes him to be the head mod. Party: Boblican

Shalashaska (Attorney General)- The newest mod, Shalashaska is the only Moderator who did not finish high school (unless if you con't Blanje). Of course, that being said, he is one of the most intelligent forum citizens and uses his position excellently and sets a good example to all forum members. He has been in the shadows lately and seems to be planning something big. Party: Boblican

IBlackedOut (Moderator of Rock)- IBO is a fairly laid back moderator who enjoys good ol' hardcore rock n' roll. He's very fair and balanced and doesn't tend to use his moderative powers too much, but does use them from time to time when needed. He is former CEO of Bands United, an organization known for selling only Rock N' Roll c.d.s. Party: Demobob

Jester (Moderator of Fan Fiction) – Jester, as the name implies, is a bit goofier than some of his fellow mods. He uses his power to mess around with average citizens just for a good laugh. Jester has always actively involved and now is regulating the field, but his department is suffering, as is Blanje's. Party: Boblican

Blanje (Moderator of Fan Art) –Seeing as all the other moderator jobs had been taken, John gave his brother the job of moderator of Fan Art. Blanje hasn't showed up for work in several months. Last time he did, he was drunk. Party: Boblican

BearFrog (All Star of Criminal Investigation)- BearFrog is the All-Star of Criminal Investigation, which is pretty much another word for super cop. He tends to get frustrated when officials break the law and has high standards for government officers. BearFrog constantly tries to get reform in the forums. BearFrog has been very successful in both the world of literature, and in boxing (as a politician, he got reforms made for the sport). Party: Demobob

Spectre-X (All Star of Defense)- Spectre-X is well known as the angry guy. He is angry about many things, but his main beef on the forum is sheer "stupidity" of some of it's citizens. He has been called a "Grammar-Nazi" (mainly because he is trying to he is sick of poorly written letters and is trying desperately for education reform) and has just as many friends as enemies in the nation. He has recently left the forums out of frustration and is expected to come back after cooling off some steam. Party: Communist

Bovine Sith (All Star of Debate) – One of the most active All Stars, Bovine Sith does everything he can to keep the forums from going straight to hell. He can't solve all of the forums problems, but without his voice of reason the forums would probably cease to exist. His job is to moderate the debates in the administration in either elections or debates about certain laws. Party: Boblican

Bobs Best Friend (All Star of Technology) – The most computer smart of the All Stars, BBF was one of the founders of The Big Geeks Club and has a very powerful and blunt wit, almost like a baseball bat. He tends to be very straightforward and make some seemingly stupid comments, but with a keen eye one can notice that he is perhaps even smarter than those ranked above him. Why he hasn't taken over yet, we will not know. Party: Boblican

Migos Username (All Star of Fan Fiction) – Migos is an intelligent and well respected admin member that nobody seems to have a beef with. He is the author of many of the forums best fan fics and he is considered to be one of the funniest all stars, if not the funniest. He tends to be in the country less frequently than other all stars, as he is foreigner and tends to visit his homeland often. Party: Socialist

Cyber B (All Star of Fan Art)- Cyber B is undoubtedly the best artist in the forums, and thus is why she gained the position of All Star of Fan Art. She is very kind, innocent and sweet and makes adorable (almost huggable) sprites. Rumors of a romantic relationship with John Mazz are floating about.  
Party: Boblican

RTNFargoth (Super Member) – The Anti-Spammer Extremist, RTNFargoth has a long standing rivalry with Tokusou Sentai Blessranger (an evil terrorist). Fargoth was once the head of the anti-spammer movement, but is getting old a weary and seems to be moving towards retirement. TSB gets under Fargoth's skin more than any other person alive. Party: Boblican

StevenGuy (Super Member) - Former stand up comic, StevenGuy is a bit more fun to be around than Fargoth when there is a problem on the forums. StevenGuy has not really done anything to innovate the forums, nor has he destroyed them. However, his excellent character is engraved in the memories of the citizens. Party: Boblican

Kermit (Secretary of Arts and Literature) – Kermit, the well respected and loved citizen is head of the Arts and Literature department, ironically has horrible grammar and is incredibly difficult to understand. Still, he is a senior member and has respect for his experiences in the forums. He has very close ties with the upper admin, except with Jag3k, who is still angry about Kermit trying to take over his position after he was shot. Party: Demobob

Zeldarulah (Secretary of Media) – The former spammer Zeldarulah was once enemies with half the admin, but now he is doing his part in monitoring the media and even runs a few governmentally owned programs, including a reality show called NC Survivor 4. Zeldarulah is a devout Zeldian and is trying to break down that wall between church and state, as are other members of the admin. Party: Boblican

Gado The Lion (Anime Club President) – Gado The Lion is the Neptune Circle dream. He came the country with nothing but the clothes on his back, and he worked hard to become a millionaire. He is very charitable and runs the Anime Club, an independent organization with ties to the government. The Anime Club sells Anime, whose profits go to charity. Party: Boblican

Lord Earthworm (Under Secretary of Rock)- Assistant to IBlackedOut, Lord Earthworm embodies the spirit of Rock N' Roll. He is raging against the machine and does his part to keep the administration on their toes. He'll do anything to get a rise out of his higher ranking officers and has many enemies. Party: Demobob

Turtle-Man (Secretary of Wrestling)- TM is the Secretary of Wrestling, meaning he regulates all of the wrestling. He was once a political opponent of Rocky Pinnicle, and both did slanderous campaigning. After he lost the election, eeeee (his former name and real name) got plastic surgery and changed his name to Turtle-Man and became Secretary of Wrestling. He fears that one day his secret may be revealed. He is a master of manipulation. Party: Boblican


	2. Chapter 1: 221A Baker Street

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 1: 221A Baker Street

"Miss Siren, yes?" asked the uniformed man as he looked over the forms she handed him.

"Yes." She replied with a bit of accent.

"Congratulations madam, you're the first immigrant to legally become a citizen this year." The man said with a smile.

"I am? But it is already late in Au-Au…Augoost."

"The new administration has taken up a very big anti-immigration policy, especially with the recent terrorist attacks and such."

"Terrorist?"

"Yes, a dreadful bunch of villains who called themselves "T3h Sp4mm3r 3 l33t". It was lead by three powerful warriors with high amounts of political power in the most destroyed parts of thee world. There Kyo Kusanagi the second, a rich Japanese man who was also a skilled martial arts expert. Then there was Tokusou Sentai Blessranger, the former Catholic priest with a love for dramatics. And then there was the worst of the three… Xy63r N1nja. He killed 10,000 innocent Neptunians with one foul attack, and the country has been on high alert ever since."

Jade Siren stood in silence, wondering if she had truly come to the right country. Perhaps America would have been a better choice? After all, Bush couldn't be as bad as they say he is.

Noticing the worried look on the immigrant's face, the officer quickly told her "But don't worry, there is nothing to worry about! Our new security measures will prevent anything like that from happening in the future!"

Jade gave a smile of relief, as did the officer. He watched as the beautiful young woman slowly marched through the doors and walked on the soil that was the great and proud nation of Neptune Circle.

Jade was without a home, without a family, without a life. Now she had the opportunity to work hard and live that dream that so many in her village have talked about.

"I shall live the dream…I shall live it."

She stepped forward proudly, only to step onto a wet piece of pink rubber. Suddenly, a man dressed in a Sherlock Holmes outfit rushed down the street, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. The man seemed to be in his forties, and had many wrinkles and gray hairs. His spirit, however, was as energetic as a child's.

"Madam, please kindly lift you shoe!" yelled the man. Jade quickly did so.

The man zoomed in on the piece of gum with his magnifying glass and then yelled in anger.

"Argh! These are not the dental markings of Moriarty! Maplin's information was useless! Ugh!" complained the man as he walked away from the woman.

"Um, excuse me?" asked Jade, still in her heavy accent.

"Yes madam?" the man said as he turned around, trying to be polite even though he was quite aggravated.

"Could you direct me to a ho…ho…hotel! Yes, hotel! I have enough money for one night, but new to country. Can't find ho…hotel."

"I'll take you to a hotel, but let me ask you this: What do you plan on doing after today?" he asked as the sun began to set over the misty beach.

"I…don't know…"

"Argh…Madam, you are lucky I am a kind person and will make this offer to you: You may stay at my current place of residence until you find yourself a job and suitable accommodations."

"Thank you! Thank you, sir!" she cried as he engulfed the stranger in a hug.

"Yes, yes. You can let go now." Said the man. Jade promptly obeyed.

"Now you may stay under one condition. That one condition is very simple: Do not interfere with my work."

"Okay, I will!"

"You will NOT."

"I will NOT."

"Very good. Come along then. My residence is a bit of a walk from here."

The two began walking for a little bit, and conversation was quickly sprouted up once more.

"What is your name?" asked Jade.

"The name's BearFrog."

"BearFrog? That's a silly name! You Neptunian's have such strange names!"

"BearFrog is nothing more than an alias I use. Besides, I have friends with weirder names."

"Like what?"

"Turtle Manson and Bovine Sith, for example."

"Tehehehe." She giggled.

"So, what is your name?" asked BearFrog.

"My name is Siren Jade. I mean Jade Siren! Sorry, I forgot you Neptunians are backwards."

"A teenage foreigner…This is exactly what I need…" BearFrog thought to himself.

"Ah!" yelled BearFrog excitedly. "Here we are! 221A Baker Street!"

Jade and BearFrog both entered the apartment, and while Jade stood staring around, BearFrog immediately went for the telephone and dialed a number up quickly.

Brrinng! Brring!

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Mr. President, it's me."

"You failed, didn't you?"

"Maybe if your informant was on time, this would not have been a problem."

"Maybe if you were a bit more competent, this would not have been a problem."

"Damnit, I am competent! Why yo-"

Rocky hung up the phone and massaged his forehead. BearFrog was the most annoying member of his administration. Had it no been for his overwhelming public support, Rocky would have never had hired him in the first place.

"You know that next year is an election year, correct?" said a voice.

"Yeah, I noticed." Replied Rocky, still rubbing his forehead.

"Your approval ratings are fall-"

"I know!" yelled Rocky.

"Mr. President, don't allow the press to continue such propaganda. You know it is all lies."

"I know…I know…" Rocky sighed as he calmed himself down with a cigarette.

"Mr. President, I know exactly how to raise your approval ratings…"

"How?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you have come late? What is your excuse?! What?! Lunch! You little…you'll be called Maplin the Murdered by BearFrog if you ever stop for a lunch break when you are supposed to meet someone!!" yelled BearFrog as he hung up the phone.

Grabbing a pipe, BearFrog threw off his hat and a sat back in his chair as became immersed in thought. Occasionally puffing gray clouds of smoke, he sat there, holding the pipe, sometimes rubbing his chin.

"Mister…Mr. BearFrog?" asked Jade quietly.

"Did I not tell you to leave me alone whilst I work?" BearFrog said frustratingly.

"Yes, but you have not shown me where my room is."

"Ah, yes of course! How foolish of me!" yelled BearFrog as he got up, waving his hands in the air.

Jade followed BearFrog up the stairs to the end of the hall.

"Ah, this was Turtles's old room. He's married now, and quite a fine doctor. Not at all like Dr. Dre, his idol, but still a good doctor nonetheless. Raps pretty good too."

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang.

"Excuse me for one moment." BearFrog said as he rushed down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey, BearFrog!" yelled Turtle as BearFrog opened the door.

"Manson, old chap! How are you?" asked BearFrog happily.

"Well, I'm divorced and need a place to stay!"

BearFrog's face froze, with the still open smile expression on his face.

"Great job, TM…" began BearFrog, regaining mouth movement, "The divorce rate wasn't bad enough!"

Turtle-Man smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Come in. I'll put on a pot…"

Turtle-Man grinned.

"Of tea! A pot of tea! Ugh!"


	3. Chapter 2: Presidential Candidates

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 2: Presidential Candidates

"What a strange man…" Jade thought to herself as she watched the two men from the steps. Turtle-Man was very much like a turtle, in shape. He also had gigantic round glasses that were big enough to see the other side of the moon.

BearFrog took a sip of tea, and then went back to the smoking of his pipe.

"Still smoking, BearFrog? You really should kick that nasty habit. It's bad for you." Turtle-Man said, sipping his tea.

"Hey, I don't need to be lectured by a man who is now both homeless and divorced."

"True, true. So, who's the girl?" asked Turtle-Man.

"Her?" asked BearFrog, pointing his pipe at her without looking, "She's Jade Siren, a newly arrived immigrant. She apparently has no family and no place to stay, so I offered to let her stay here until she can find a job and a place of her own."

"But, she is a teenager. Does she not need to go to school and get an education?"

"Hm…you're right TM. I guess my mind hasn't been working right as of late. But…I can't simply allow a teenager to stay here!! I have so much work, so many clients! Let us not forget that her education is nowhere near that of the other girls of her age!"

"Perhaps she could work as a secretary for you?"

"Nay, she lacks the knowledge of our language, plus I could not afford to pay here. Damn cutbacks."

"Well, why don't you and I teach her here, and then once she is ready we can send her to school."

"Brilliant, Turtle-Man! This study is crammed full of books that we can use to teach her! I shall teach her Literature, Politics, Biology and History while you can teach her about all the other crap I never use."

BearFrog turned to Jade.

"Jade, come here for a moment."

Jade nervously walked into the room and stood between the two sitting men, looking at BearFrog.

"Jade, we would like to enroll you in our nation's educational facilities. But, seeing as your knowledge of language is limited, as is your education as you obviously come from Noshika, we shall teach you until you are ready to enter school system."

"I…never say I from Noshika!" yelled Jade.

"Yes, but it is obvious that you are. The clothes you are wearing are obviously Noshikan garb, the dirt on your left cheek is Noshikan Mercuran soil, and your combination of orange and black hair is the typical colors of Noshikan hair. Elementary, really."

1

"Ele…Elementary, really." Jade said, imitating BearFrog.

"Excellent job! You're learning already! Well, I shall give you your English lessons tomorrow. I need some rest now. TM, it is evening now, why not give her an Astrology lesson."

"Astronomy." Corrected TM.

"Whatever."

Jade turned to Turtle-Man, who was getting up. He walked over to the book shelf as BearFrog cleaned up his papers. Grabbing out a book called "The Universe", TM opened up to a page with a picture of the Solar System.

"This is our Solar System," Began Turtle-Man, "We live on Earth." Turtle Man said as he pointed to the blue planet.

"Earth." Repeated Jade.

"Yes, Earth. Earth, along with all of these other planets orbit around the sun."

"Argh, damnit TM! Now I have to forget that all over again! Ugh!" said an annoyed BearFrog as he exited the room with his papers.

"Heh. Same old BearFrog."

"I'M NOT OLD!!" yelled BearFrog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is why big business is, and always will be, evil. Thank you." Maci says into the microphone. A few claps came from the audience, but mostly yawning. Maci walked off the stage and looked to Jag3k, who was clapping.

"Great speech, Maci! Excellent job!" Jag3k said, smiling a most greedy smile.

"Pffh. Next time get someone other than the television news to come to a press conference."

"Honestly, Maci! Why would we do such a thing? We don't own the printed media!!"

Maci glared at Jag3k. He sighed. Jag3k was really starting to get on his nerves. He had such a foul and mean tone, and his favoritism to big business was a bit too much. But, luckily Rocky was president. He may have been a Boblican, but he knew what he was doing. Had it not been for Rocky, Maci would not have accepted an offer to being a cabinet official.

"This society won't last long…"Maci sighed as he leaned up against a wall. "Not long at all…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. President, here are those intelligence reports," Said Senior Political Advisor Ziggy Andros the 45th as he handed him a yellow folder. "I've already reviewed them and to me it seems like we simply do not have enough information to make any serious moves. I suggest we play it safe for now."

Rocky did not reply: he simply scanned through the documents.

"Mr. President, I've heard rumors that a few cabinet officials are possible presidential candidates in the next year." Said Ziggy.

"So what? The Demobobs have always had a thing for partisan hackery." Said Rocky as he continued reading.

"No sir, not just the Demobobs."

At this Rocky suddenly stopped. He looked up at Ziggy with a look of concern.

"You don't mean…"

"They're getting restless, sir. They want action to be taken now.

"But Ziggy, I-"

"Sir, the country may love you, but the Boblicans sure don't right now. If you don't make a move now you may loose your re-election to one of your own cabinet officials."

Rocky was sweating fiercely. He did not want to make such a drastic move without all the knowledge needed, yet he did not want to lose the presidency. Finally, he spoke.

"Ziggy…What should I do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring! Ring!

"I hate my cell phone," said BearFrog as he woke up. He groggily walked over to his desk and picked up his cell-phone, which he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, BearFrog! What's up?" asked the voice of P.J., one of the top organizers for the Demobobic party.

"Me, because of this phone call."

"Sorry about that. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, you're one of the most influential political figures in the nation."

"Not really, the administration hardly ever listens to me."

"Be that as it may, the country views you as one of the smartest people in the administration and one of the most influential ones."

"Point?"

"Well, next year is an election year and the Demobobs need a good, strong candidate to beat Rocky Pinnicle. The man has never lost an election before and we need someone with a strong record, strong personality and strong conviction. I was wondering if you were interested in running."

"Not interested. I'm busy and I don't have time to go through all those stupid primaries."

"But-"

"Hold, on. I have a call on the other line."

Beep.

"Hello?" asked BearFrog.

"Hey BearFrog. It's Maplin. Anonymous Tip: Moriarty's supposed to meet someone near Warehouse 49 on the docks in fifteen minutes."

"Great Scott, this is heavy! Thanks, Maplin!!" yelled BearFrog as he hung up on him and switched to the other line. "I have to go. I have a job to do."

Beep.

BearFrog got dressed back into his outfit quickly, hid his pistol in his shirt and tied his samurai sword (in it's sheath) to his belt and ran out the door looking just like Sherlock, only swifter. Rushing out the door, he knocked down the ladder Turtle was climbing up the ladder. The Turtle fell on his back and could not get up.

Quickly helping his friend, he picked him up and said "No time, old chap! The Game's afoot! Come!"

"But the girl-" Turtle said as he looked at Jade, who was standing there silently.

BearFrog was already off. Turtle stammered around for a bit and then finally told Jade to stay there, and then he ran off to follow his swiftly moving comrade. Jade simply stood there and scratched her head.

"These Neptunians are strange people," She said.


	4. Chapter 3: Secret Plans

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 3: Secret Plans

"Come, Manson! We have not a moment to waste!"

"Ugh, where are we going, BearFrog?" asked Turtle as he struggled to keep pace with the agile man.

"The docks. Moriarty is supposed to be meeting someone there in fifteen, no wait-" said BearFrog as he looked down at his watch, "eleven minutes."

"But…BearFrog…" panted Turtle, "Couldn't we simply take a cab?"

"It'll be much faster this way my friend, I assure you!"

Soon the duo arrived at the docks, Manson sweaty and out of breath, BearFrog as keen and intent as ever. They began to walk slowly to their destination, creeping quietly on the creaky wood. Then BearFrog swiftly moved to the side of Warehouse 49 and craned his head over the side and motioned for Turtle to come to him slowly. He did so and stood behind BearFrog, watching Moriarty and a mysterious man in a black tuxedo make a deal.

"Do you have the papers?" asked Moriarty in a raspy voice.

"Right here in my hands," said the young blonde as he looked down at the suitcase he was holding. "Do you have the money?"

Moriarty, as old and wrinkled as ever, lifted up his briefcase with one hand and tapped on it with his walking stick.

"Enjoy those documents, Professor. My client went through a lot of trouble to get those for you. Cheerio!" said the blonde as he walked past him, laughing evilly.

"Alright Manson, here's the plan: I'll tackle Moriarty and you'll grab the briefcase when he comes around this way," Said BearFrog as he saw his enemy walking slowly in their direction.

Closer and closer Moriarty walked towards them, taking his dear sweet time. This was is it. This was BearFrog's chance to finally stop the King of Crime, Professor James Moriarty the second. BearFrog waited patiently for the villain to walk on that right plank, for him and his sidekick to jump out and cuff the bastard once and for all.

"Hello, Mr. BearFrog!!" yelled Jade from behind them.

BearFrog slowly froze and turned around to face Jade, with a most annoyed look on his face.

"Shh!!" he yelled.

"Yes, Mr. BearFrog."

BearFrog turned around to see that Moriarty was gone. His eyes remained emotionless at this. He turned around to his friends and calmly said, "Duck."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bullets blasted out of Moriarty's walking stick and the trio ducked for cover. BearFrog quickly took out his pistol and stood up, shooting at Moriarty and yelled "Plan B!!"

There was of course no "Plan B", but it just worked for the moment. Manson helped guide Jade to safety whilst BearFrog entered a gun fight with Moriarty, who was swift and agile for a person of any age. His speed was astonishing, but so was BearFrog's. They both avoided the bullets that the other one shot at them.

"I should have expected you, detective!" yelled Moriarty as he blasted another shot.

BearFrog decided to take aim at a smaller target: Moriarty's arm. If he could get that briefcase then he would be able to at least stop whatever scheme Moriarty had planned this time. Bang! Miss.

"Damnit!" yelled BearFrog.

"Are you okay, Jade?" asked Manson as he took out a handkerchief and wiped Jade's face.

"I am fine. Why is Mistor BearFrog sh-shooting that man?" she asked.

"That man is Professor James Moriarty, the leader of the largest organized crime ring in the world. His evil genius is unmatched, and he is an expert sharpshooter and fencer."

"Wha?"

"He's a bad man."

"Oh."

BearFrog got a skim of a shot against his left shoulder. It hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to let a little flesh wound ruin his fight. Swish! A bullet went right through Moriarty's hat, blowing it off.

"Meh. Better than nothing, I guess…"BearFrog said to himself.

"What is that boox he is holding?" asked Jade as she pointed at the briefcase.

"Why, that is a briefcase. It contains something very important which we must obtain lest we want him to gain even more power."

"Huh?"

"We want the briefcase so we can stop him."

"Oh! That simple!"

Jade, kneeling on the ground in preparation, charged forward towards Moriarty unexpectedly. The man did not see her coming, for she was both fast and an anomaly. Swish! She quickly grabbed the briefcase away from Moriarty and returned to Manson.

"What the-!?" gasped Moriarty as he turned. He looked at Jade in absolute rage and raised his walking stick towards her. "You! You're dead!"

Bang!

"Argh!" yelled Moriarty as he grabbed his right arm. He looked to see BearFrog's pistol smoking. He was still in shooting stance, with no emotion on his face. Suddenly, a grin appeared.

"Ugh! You!!" yelled Moriarty as he lifted his walking stick towards BearFrog. Bang! Another shot, this time in the leg. It looked as if BearFrog had finally captured him this time. Then the helicopter appeared.

With machine-gun bullets zooming out of the helicopter (BearFrog silently cursed the government for getting rid of the assault weapons ban) BearFrog had to duck for cover and Moriarty limped over to the ladder. He slowly climbed it as it rose in the air, away from the fighting. In a matter of minutes Moriarty was out of sight.

"Damnit! Damn it at all to hell!" yelled BearFrog. He began screaming profanity at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Manson, what do those words mean?" asked Jade.

"Well, let's just say he's a little upset, Jade." He responded.

"I was so close, I could taste it!! Ugh!! Next time you will be mine Moriarty!! You will be mine!!"

"I think someone needs a smoke." Suggested Turtle.

"I think someone needs to shut the hell up!"

"Easy now, buddy. We have to look at the positives. Look at what we got from him," Said Turtle as he pointed at Jade, holding the briefcase.

"By jove!" yelled BearFrog as he ran up to the briefcase and examined it with his magnifying glass. "This may lead up to the person trading with Moriarty! If we find them, we can find out how they contacted Moriarty! We may be able to slip into his secret society! Come, let us return to Baker Street and examine this fine piece of evidence!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, trust me, it's really good. Try some," Vice president John Mazz said as he wrapped some spaghetti around his fork and shoved in gently in front of Cyber B's face. Again, she shifted her head away. It was not that she was simply full, but it seemed as if the office romance wasn't turning out too good.

"What's wrong, Cyber?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm just full…" she said, facing him with a smile.

"Cyber, you know I've been stressed out recently with work and all."

"I know…"

"I've tried my best to be romantic with you, to keep our dates, but sometimes my schedule-"

"Doesn't allow for it." They said in unison.

"Cyber, it's much too difficult to be the vice president and be on the dating scene."

"Then why don't you say it already?" asked Cyber, tears forming in her eyes, ready for the devastating words.

"Cyber…"

"_Cyber, I can't be with you anymore…"_, she thought to herself. This was the last date she and John would ever go on. She would miss him, but refused to show tears in front of him. That would make it only harder on him, who must give up love for work.

Then the unexpected happened. John got kneeled down like a knight in shining armor and took out a small box. He opened it up and held it up in the air to show Cyber. It was a beautiful diamond ring, and it glowed in the light just like Cyber's face.

"Cyber, will you marry me?"

"Oh, John! Yes! Yes!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is by far the stupidest idea the administration has ever come up with," Kermit, Secretary of Arts and Literature, grumbled.

"Oh, honestly Kermit, you're just worried about what the Demobobs will think about you after this. You think you'll lose that nomination!" laughed Migo, All Star of Fan Fiction.

"But man, they want us to create a library dedicated to Boblican literature! This is about as low a blow I could deal to my fellow Demobobs!"

"Well then switch parties, why don't ya? The Boblicans love you and the Demobobs hate you."

"But I HATE the Boblican party."

"Hey guys, let's stop the partisan hackery and get back to making the best damn library ever!" yelled BBF, All Star of Technology and staunch Boblican.

"Were it not for BBF, Sith, Cyber, Blanje, Jester, Shalashaska, IHB, Jag3k, John, and Rocky I would hate EVERYONE in the Boblican party."

"Dude, that's almost the entire administration," said Migo.

"Really? Hm…Got any forms for me to switch parties?"

"Sure, but consider the benefits the Socialist Agenda offers."

"Pffh. Yeah, I'll do that right after listening to the Progressive Party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, it's a good time to be a Boblican comic in Neptune Circle. Am I right? Am I right people?" StevenGuy asked the crowd as he talked in his usual boisterous tone. They applauded his comments as he walked along with his mic.

"You know the Demobobs are so easy to make fun of. They primaries are in two months and yet they have come up with no major candidates. Honestly, the last time I saw this happen was when they were looking for people to produce Gigli."

The crowd laughs at the film reference and StevenGuy gives a faint laugh. It's a good time to be conservative.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT? What do you mean they took the plans from Moriarty?! Get those plans back!! What? His men are trying to get them, too? I don't care how it happens but make sure BearFrog doesn't figure out where those files came from!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring! Ring!

The man in the black trench-coat swiftly picked up the phone, allowing his jacket to whirl while he did so. His black cowboy hat and bandana over his face his all features but his eyes.

"Hello?" he asked.

Click.

The person on the other line hung up.

"Damn you, Blessranger and your prank calls!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio had arrived back at 221A Baker Street and quickly entered the study and put the briefcase on the central table. BearFrog examined it with his magnifying glass. He nodded his head solemnly every once and a while, as if he was gaining clues by just examining the outside.

"Why he not open box?" asked Jade.

"That's just how BearFrog is. He doesn't do things the way regular people do. But, he always gets his man." Replied Manson.

"Then why he not get bad man?" asked Jade.

"Uhh..." sweated Turtle, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Because he too thinks differently." BearFrog said as he zoomed in on a certain scratch in the brand new suitcase.

After about thirty minutes of watching BearFrog examine the outside of the suitcase, Jade and Turtle got bored and headed off to their beds, while BearFrog examined every miniscule inch of that thing before opening it.

Then, after hours of work, he opened up the briefcase to find the secret plans Moriarty had wanted so badly…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, thank you all." Said Shalashaska as he waved to the crowd of people, after giving a speech in the conference room.

Walking into the back room, a member of his staff handed him a folder. He looked it over with an evil smile and closed the file. Everything was going as planned.


	5. Chapter 4: NUKES!

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 4: NUKES!!

BearFrog quietly puffed smoke from his pipe as he sat alone in his armchair, eyes closed, taking in the situation. Someone on the inside had to have done this. There was no way it was espionage. The documents were WAY to important to be left in a heavily secret and heavily guarded area. Someone near the top knew what was going on. But who?

"Yaaaawnn…Good morning, BearFrog." Said Turtle as he entered the room. Once again, he was dressed in a green suit. BearFrog, had his mind not been thinking about the current situation, would have wondered if Turtle had any other suit colors than green. Then of course he would have remembered that one Christmas in which his mix-maxed red and green suits.

"So, did you read through the documents yet?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"Unfucking believable…"

"What?"

"Two words: Nuclear fucking weapons."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, please, that really is quite enough," Zeldarulah protested.

"Nonsense, my friend. We want to take good care of our government officials who take _such_ good care of us." Said the fat Italian man as he threw another stack of cash on the table.

"Oh, believe me, I'll take care of you…I'll take care of you guys…"

"Now, the report should come on at Six o' clock, right?"

"Six o' clock!"

"Six o' clock!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nukes!?" asked Turtle, flabbergasted.

"Yes: Nuclear fucking pilfer ration."

"My dear!! Please explain, BearFrog!"

BearFrog raised the folder up in the air and crack it like a whip.

"In this folder are top secret plans for the most powerful nuclear weapon ever conceived," Said BearFrog calmly. "A device so powerful that it could not only wipe out this planet, but possibly this entire solar system."

"B-but who could create such plans?!"

"Is it really that hard to guess?" asked BearFrog, closing his eyes and putting his hands together. "You did notice the funding that was taken away from both of our offices and put into the nuclear program, did you not?"

"You don't mean-"

"These plans came from OUR government. Someone at the top was selling Moriarty these files."

"But whom?"

"That's what I need to figure out," said BearFrog as he rose off of his chair and placed his hat upon his head. He grabbed the briefcase and put the file inside of it. "You stay here and begin giving Jade her lessons. Particularly our language."

"Where are you going, BearFrog?"

"I have a meeting with my boss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men were sitting in a very fancy restaurant on Main Street. They were discussing matters of politics and business, or in this case: both.

"Your donations to my campaign are most appreciated, Mr. Lion," Said Governor Yokozuma as he accepted the open briefcase. "The Boblican party in this state wouldn't have a chance were it not for your donations."

"Squall is a generally a very liberal state," replied the heavily bearded man. Gado the Lion was one of the richest businessmen in all of Neptune Circle. He was just a born boy from a poor family, but he rose from poverty and became a self-made billionaire.

"Oh, dear me…" Gado said as he looked down at his watch, "I seem to be running a little late. I must be going."

"Oh, please stay a few more minutes, old chum." Begged Yokozuma as Gado got up from his seat.

"No, I must decline. I have important matters to attend to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring! Ring!

President Rocky Pinnicle picked up the ringing telephone. On the other side of the line his receptionist was telling him that BearFrog had come for his meeting with him. Rocky sighed inwardly and said to let him in.

"Hello, Mr. President…" BearFrog said as he walked towards him.

"You said you had something important to tell me," Rocky said as he crossed his hands.

"I do. I'll get right to the point, Mr. President. In this briefcase I have the plans for 'The Boston Project'."

"What?! How on Earth did you get those!! Those are top secret files and-"

"Mr. President, I intercepted these from Moriarty."

Rocky considered this for a moment and lowered his head. Then, looking up, he said "Please, sit down."

BearFrog sat down on the chair stiffly, looking at Rocky from across the table. Out of all the members in the administration, both of them hated each other more than any others. There seemed to be a bit of bad blood flowing in the room.

"So, does this mean-"

"Someone in the administration is pulling something behind your back, Mr. President. Someone high up your administration, someone close to you, is trading away top secret information that could essentially destroy the entire world."

"…Do you know who it is?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. Maybe if I had a bit more funding…"

Then suddenly both BearFrog and Rocky heard a laugh. They turned around to see Ziggy the 45th , laughing sinisterly.

"Mr. President, this is pure foolishness! We're just dealing with a highly skilled thief is all. This man just wants more funding for his program." Said Ziggy with a grin.

"You-!" yelled BearFrog as he stood up angrily. Ziggy walked up right alongside BearFrog until their faces were next to one another, though Ziggy was facing the president and BearFrog the wall.

"I'd suggest not sticking your nose in dirty places…" whispered Ziggy.

"It's my job."

"Jobs can be lost easily…"

BearFrog and Ziggy turned to face each other. Their eyes met with intensity. Without looking Ziggy tried to snatch away the briefcase. BearFrog firmly held onto to it.

"Give that to me!!" Ziggy yelled.

"Why should I? Just so they can be stolen again?"

"BearFrog, give the briefcase to Ziggy." The president said calmly.

BearFrog obeyed. He gave the briefcase to Ziggy who smiled a most evil smile.

"I'll go return this to the Nuclear Department," he said as he ran out the door.

Slam!

The door shut behind Ziggy with a thud. BearFrog turned towards Rocky and the two ended up staring at each other for the longest time. Then, it was BearFrog who finally spoke.

"So, about the funding-"

"No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring! Ring!

"Hello? Yes, my fridge is running. WHAT!? Argh! Curse you, Blessranger!!" Fargoth yelled into the phone.

Fargoth is perhaps the only person in Neptune Circle who gets prank calls from terrorists.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BearFrog was taking a taxi back to 221A Baker Street when Dennis Leary's infamous song came on the radio. He asked the man up front to keep it on, since it sort of described the people he had just been speaking with. Eventually the song came up to the part where Dennis Leary stopped singing but just started talking really fast.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get myself a 1967 Cadillac Eldorado convertible--hot pink with whaleskin hubcaps and all leather cow interior and big brown baby seal eyes for headlights, yeah! And I'm gonna drive around in that baby at a 115 miles per hour, getting one mile per gallon, sucking down quarter-pounder cheeseburgers from McDonald's in the old-fashioned non-biodegradable styrofoam containers, and when I'm done sucking down those greaseball burgers, I'm gonna wipe my mouth with the American flag and then I'm gonna toss the styrofoam container right out the side and there ain't a goddamned thing anybody can do about it. You know why? Because we got the bombs, that's why. Two words--Nuclear fucking weapons, okay? Russia, Germany, Romania--they can have all the democracy they want. They can have a big democracy cakewalk right through the middle of Tiananmen Square and it won't make a lick of difference because we've got the bombs, okay?"

"Nuclear fucking weapons…" BearFrog said to himself quietly.

"John Wayne's not dead--he's frozen. And as soon as we find the cure for cancer we're gonna thaw out the Duke and he's gonna be pretty pissed off. You know why? Have you ever taken a cold shower? Well, multiply that by fifteen million times, that's how pissed off the Duke's gonna be. I'm gonna get the Duke and John Cassavetes and Lee Marvin..."

Bang!

A bullet whizzed through the window, but BearFrog heard it coming so he ducked down.

"Stop the cab," he said. The cab driver obeyed. "He picked the wrong day to piss me off," said BearFrog as he took out his pistol.

They were out on a mountain road, so there were no people around. Except for one, who was standing on top of a higher area on the mountain road. BearFrog walked backwards a bit and shot the man in both legs. He could hear him scream from up on the higher road. BearFrog then calmly went back into his cab.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, just an assassination attempt. I'm the All Star of Criminal Investigation."

"Ah, that's coo' man. You ever kill anybody?"

"…Turn up the radio, please."

"'Kay."

They drove up the mountain road and drove past the man with the sniper rifle, still in searing pain from the gunshot wounds in his legs.

"Hey, it's that guy who tried to kill you!" yelled the cab driver.

"Ain't that somethin'. Stop the car."

"What?!"

"Stop the car."

The cab driver once again obeyed and BearFrog stepped out of the cab.

"Hey blondey, need a ride?" asked BearFrog as he looked down at the man who had traded with Moriarty last night.

"You're an asshole…" he said as his head fell to the ground. He had entered a coma.

BearFrog loaded the handsome man into the car and propped him sitting up next to him. "To the hospital, and step on it."

"You got it, buddy."

Soon they began driving again, but BearFrog suddenly yelled for him to stop the car. The cab driver obeyed and BearFrog got out and picked up a quivering little white mouse.

"You okay, little guy?" asked BearFrog.

"You had me stop the car for a freakin' mouse!?"

"Yes, yes I did…" Said BearFrog with a smile as he looked at the mouse quivering on his palm. The blonde man groaned from inside the cab. BearFrog looked at him quickly and then ran back into the cab, carrying the mouse with him.

"You're taking it with you!?"

"This place is not the natural environment for this young specimen," said BearFrog as he took out a cloth and wrapped the mouse snuggly in it, "I will return it to its proper environment once we put this would-be assassin in the hospital."

"Whatever, man…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now say it with me: 'Goldberg is awesome,'" said Turtle.

"Goldberg is awesome," repeated Jade.

"Excellent!"

"Excellent!"

"Now: 'Undertaker is sweet'."

"Undertake is sweet!"

"Good. Now: The capitalist system works."

"The capitalist system works?"

"Excellent!"

"Excellent!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There he is…" said the muscular Irish man in the dirty green jacket. He, in his dirt covered jeans and dark blue snow cap looked down to see Gado the Lion enter his limousine from inside the dirty alley blocks away. Binoculars were useful.

"Now, Scotty?" asked a short chocolate colored man shaking a can of spray paint.

"Not yet, Graffiti. Wait till he goes onto Fifth avenue," replied Scotty.

The limo slowly drove through the streets of the large city until they got to Fifth Avenue.

"Now!!" yelled Scotty.

A large army of gangsters (not the mafia kind) came out into the streets shooting their machine guns in the air. People were scattering in fear, ducking on the ground, and overall just plain chaos. There were no police officers working on Fifth Avenue today, so none knew what was going on.

"Get down, woman!" yelled one as he pointed a machine at a woman holding her baby. She knelt down on the ground, clutching her child with all her might.

There was one old man named Darkfish who tried smacking the gangsters with his cane, but one gangster smacked his gun over Darkfish's head, knocking him out.

Graffiti went up to the side of the limo and began spray painting it saying "I wuz here", but Scotty stopped him and ripped the door off the limo. Graffiti put away his spray can and held his machine gun, pointing it at Gado.

"Mr. Lion, you commin' wit us," Scotty told the rich businessman.


	6. Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

"We're on in five…four…three…two…one!"

"Hello and welcome to Action News! I'm your anchorman, Zeldarulah. Today, a popular common house hold product has been recalled. It may be in your house and you may be using as we speak. More on that later in the program. Now for our top story: Is the mafia real? The answer: No."

Suddenly, a paper was handed to Zeldarulah.

"This just in- Businessman Gado Lion has been kidnapped! Apparently we have someone on the phone who witnessed the event. A Mr…Darkfish. Mr. Darkfish, please tells us what happened."

"Sure thing, sonny," began Darkfish from the other side of the line, "I was just walking down Fifth Avenue, or was it third?"

"It was Fifth," said Zeldarulah.

"How would you know?!"

"Well, the report said the gang members wer-"

"I don't need yer mouth, youngin!"

"Sorry sir, please continue."

"Thank you…Anyway, I was walking down there for some reason…don't really remember why…Hello?"

"Yes sir, we can hear you." Said Zeldarulah.

"Who is this?" asked Darkfish.

"The news organization that contacted you."

"Am I on the news now?"

"Yes. We're live…"

"Hi mom!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brring! Brring!

"God-damnit Blessranger, stop calling!" Fargoth yelled into the phone.

"Fargoth…?" asked Yokozuma from the other end of the line.

"Governor Yokozuma! How can I be of assistance, sir?" Fargoth said, getting a bit calmer.

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, I have not. Let me turn it on," Fargoth said as he turned on the television.

"And then I met Bill…he was a nice lad, helped me defeat an army of ninja owls once-" said an old man's voice on the television screen.

"Uhh…" Fargoth said as he watched the report.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a warehouse somewhere in the dirty city of Cloverland, Lasaka; a large gang of thugs have their prisoner tied up to a chair. Scotty, the leader of this rag tag group, walks back and forth while his men set up all sorts of high tech equipment that seems too expensive for them to have. All sort of laptops and wires being connected. Nothing too fancy, but not what you'd expect from a street gang.

But this was no ordinary street gang. This was a gang of the most powerful thugs in all of Neptune Circle. They could clean anybody's clock, so they ended up taking the name "Clock Crew". They had a large and varied amount of members, like Flarekid, a HHH look-alike who twitches all the time and has an obsession with fire. And there was Jojo, an older man with a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans, with his cool chain accessory. But his most interesting features were the bandana on his head and his x shaped scar over his left eye, which he could no longer see out of.

They had all done their part, though. Now it was time for their computer genius, Shadow, to do the rest. Shadow had the darkest skin of all the members of his group and wore a snow-cap mask over his head, along with a jacket and baggy jeans just as dark as he was. He essentially looked like a shadow.

Shadow had to hack his way into a private conversation between the Governor of Lasaka and one of the most skilled law enforcement officers in the nation. Typing quickly on his computer, a screen with a bunch of phone numbers came up. He scrolled through the page fast and found the phone number they wanted.

"Got it, boss!" yelled Shadow.

Scotty clicked open his cell-phone and held it up to his head. Shadow, in turn, clicked the enter button on the laptop's keyboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fargoth, I want you to lead this investigation," Yokozuma said to Fargoth.

"I-" began Fargoth before another voice interrupted him.

"There won't be no investigation, less you want yo boy to die," said Scotty's voice over the phone.

"What the!? Who the hell are you!?" asked Yokozuma, angrily.

"The man who took your beloved billionaire. If you want him back alive then you must bring fifty million dollars in unmarked bills in an unbugged suitcase to the old E5 mansion at midnight two days from now. We want only person to bring the money. That person is to leave it there and not try anything funny. If any funny business goes on, we'll kill Lion and personally hunt down whoever was causin' all that shit."

"You-!"

"You ain't in a bargaining position. Bring the money to the mansion in two days and leave in on the front step or else yo' boy gonna get a cap busted in his head!"

Click.

Scotty exited the conversation.

Then there was utter silence between Fargoth and Yokozuma, both thinking about what to do with the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester struggled as he carried a large stack of books to the nearby table. The books were much heavier than they looked, though the amount of content in them wasn't that great. To him and many of his colleagues, though, it was the finest writing on the planet.

Brring! Brring!

Jester put the books down on the table and ran to the phone, out of breath, only to have Kermit reach it a second before he did.

"Hello?" asked Kermit. Then after a few seconds he handed the phone to Jester. "It's for you."

"Hello?" asked Jester as he held the phone against his head.

"Hello, Mr. Jester. This is Agent Roswell of the Bob Bureau of Investigation."

The Bob Bureau of Investigation, or BBI for short, was Neptune Circle's version of America's FBI. This bureau, however, was a bit more competent than America's.

"We have received an anonymous tip that the new conservative library may be a target for terrorist acts, so we thought it best to report that to you."

"Alright, thank you Agent Roswell."

"No problem, Mr. Jester. Oh, and one more thing:"

"Yes?"

"Dude, did you see what Rachel did at Brian's party last night?"

"Oh yeah! Man, she chugged down that keg like it was nothing! That party was the shiznit!"

"I've still got a hang-over, man!"

"Me too! Ha!"

…

Forget what I said about competency.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should've given BearFrog more funding…" Rocky said quietly at the cabinet meeting.

"Pffh! He doesn't need it! What we need is to execute my plan and send a message out to the world!" yelled Ziggy 45

"Yes, but what kind of message are we sending?" asked John Mazz.

"A message saying that is you look at funny you get fcked," said Spectre-X, the All Star of Defense.

"I agree with the plan 100" said Shalashaska, the Attorney General.

"I'm not convinced the evidence for Ziggy's conclusions are solid enough," Jag3k, Secretary of Code, told the group.

"And I just don't think his plan will work," I:h:e:a:r:t:b:o:b:, the head moderator, added in.

"In the end it isn't our decision," said Ziggy as he rose from his seat and walked towards the end of the table where Rocky was sitting. In Rocky's ear he whispered "It's yours…"

Rocky thought about the issue at hand for a second. This was the final decision he would have to make. After this decision they would begin preparation for Ziggy's plan, which would soon be in the public eye.

"I've made my decision…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The BBI needs an agent to meet up with the Governor and correspond with him to formulate some sort of plan. We need someone positioned there already and with good background knowledge on the Clock Crew. Any ideas of who we should send?" laughed Agent Johnson. They all knew who they were going to send to Governor Yokozuma.

One of the newer agents did suggest the person they were thinking of. He suggested quietly, "Agent X…"

"Send out Agent X," Johnson told his underlings.

This was the perfect assignment for Agent X. It was the assignment he had been waiting for. It was the very reason he took the job, so he just might get a chance of getting an assignment like this one…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BearFrog returned to 221A Baker Street looking somewhat angry. He rushed in the door and slammed it behind him, only to then be greeted by a smiling and anxious Jade.

"Mr. BearFrog! Mr. BearFrog! The capitalist system works!" yelled Jade happily.

BearFrog stood, took this in, and turned his head to Turtle who had just walked into the hall.

"Manson, what are you teaching this child?" asked BearFrog. Turtle simply smiled.

"What's that?" asked Jade as she looked at the creature that was sitting on BearFrog's shoulder.

"Why that, my dear Jade, is a mouse. I found him on the mountain road today," BearFrog said, and then turned to a worried Turtle. "Oh, don't worry. He used to be somebody's pet until apparently their house burned down with them inside. He has all the proper shots and medications. I looked into it on the way to the hospital."

"The hospital?!" yelled Manson as the mouse jumped onto Jade's shoulder and rubbed against her neck.

"Tehe! That tickles!"

"Yes, the hospital. Do you remember our blonde friend who did the exchange with Moriarty?" asked BearFrog.

"Yes, I recall him."

"Well, he tried to shoot me with a sniper rifle today, failed miserably I'm afraid and then I ended up hitting him right on the mark with my shots so…Let's just say he won't be walking for a while."

The mouse was scampering all around Jade's shoulders until she lifted the mouse up and placed him on her head.

"So, did they send the message here?" asked BearFrog.

"What message?" asked Turtle.

"The message informing me of Gado's kidnapping and the ransom request."

"Gado has been kidnapped!?"

"Yes, and it seems the most prominent kidnapping of the new millennium wasn't reported to me by my dear friends in the federal government. God damnit, they always do this! It's a miracle I get anything done at all with the assistance they give me!"

"Perhaps they don't want you on the case," suggested Turtle.

"Well that's too bad for them because I'm un-officially inviting myself to join in the investigation! Come Manson, we are going to Gado's house to investigate!"

"Don't we need a warrant?" asked Turtle as he grabbed his coat.

"If the federal government doesn't care about me, why should I care about it? I'm going to solve this case without their help and get the funding and recognition I deserve. I've been working so hard all these years but now I'll show them what I can really do! Come!"

BearFrog and Manson were about to exit the door when Jade stopped to ask them a question.

"Wait! Mr. BearFrog, what's his name?"

"The mouse…? I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to name it," said he, ready to exit.

The mouse snuggled down in Jade's hair and closed its eyes in a peaceful slumber. Jade looked up at the mouse and then closed her eyes happily.

"I'll name him Twait!!"

"Twait…that's a nice name. Well, behave while we are gone. Try reading some books!" yelled BearFrog as he slammed the door and left Jade standing alone with Twait on top of her head.

Slowly, Jade entered the study and picked out the first book she could find. It was labeled "A Study in Scarlet".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fargoth parked his old ratty car right next to the fancy black car sitting in Yokozuma's driveway. He quickly got out of the smoke filled car and entered the Governor's mansion and was immediately led to Yokozuma's office.

In the office Yokozuma was talking with a fairly well built character, about the same height as Fargoth who was average size, and the man was wearing a black suit with black sunglasses with x shaped lenses. The suited man's hair was black too, slicked back and as shiny as if he had just come out of a shower.

Fargoth looked down at the two men who were seated, but the man farthest from him was the first of anyone of them to speak.

"Ah, Fargoth! I'm glad you are here! I'd like you to meet your new partner: Agent X."


	7. Chapter 6: The Investigation

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 6: The Investigation

Fargoth extended his hand to Agent X, who had gotten up from his chair to examine his new ally. Fargoth was a bit messy, wearing an old dark brown cowboy hat and a dark green trench-coat that covered most of his body. The man had also lacked sleep, as could be seen in the circles under his eyes. He looked horribly unprofessional but X shook his hand nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fargoth," said Agent X.

"Yeah, same here…" replied Fargoth.

"Now: I want the two of you to go out and rescue Gado from these terrorists. If we give up the money then we'll end up with more kidnappings from terrorists who think they can get away with the same thing. Not only that, but Gado is one of the wealthiest people in the world. If anything should happen to him, our economy would plunge!" yelled the Governor.

"Alright, let's get going!" yelled Fargoth, running towards the door.

"Hold on there, Sparky," X said as Fargoth froze near the door. "Mr. Yokozuma, do you happen to have a recording of your telephone conversation?"

"Why, yes I do! I record all of my telephone conversations, just like my idol: former American President Richard Nixon!!"

"Let's listen to that first. We may be able to find some sort of clue in the tape," suggested X.

"Fine…" grumbled Fargoth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BearFrog and Turtle stood outside the gate that guarded Gado's house. The white mansion was quite a beauty, even in this incredibly dark night. The moon was covered by clouds but some light managed to escape and illuminate the large house.

BearFrog walked to the side calmly and faced the large stone wall on the left of the metal picket gate. Taking out a grappling hook from his belt, BearFrog swung the device around in circles before finally releasing it. The hook did it's job marvelously and attached itself to the top of the wall. After tugging on it slightly, BearFrog began to climb the wall with his sidekick following.

Once they reached the top, BearFrog grabbed the grappling hook and re-attached it to his belt. After that BearFrog gracefully jumped on the ground, landing on one foot. Turtle, however, slipped and fell down on his back. BearFrog quickly helped his companion up, and then immediately headed towards a large tree near then house. He could have easily climbed it up quickly, but he helped his companion up on the way.

When they had reached a branch that was high enough to satisfy BearFrog, he once again took out the grappling hook and hurled it at a nearby window. The shot was perfect. It landed right on the windowsill, and when BearFrog pulled it up he opened the window from the outside.

"That's quite a jump, BearFrog." Turtle said, looking feverishly scared.

"Yes it is. Do you think you can make it?" asked his companion.

"Well, I uh-not sure really, possibly maybe…"

While Manson was rambling BearFrog got behind him and picked up his companion with both arms.

"BearFrog!? What are you doi-"

Swish! BearFrog tossed Turtle through the window into Gado's study. Turtle flew over Gado's desk and landed on the ground with a thud. He rolled on the ground a bit and ended up hitting against one of Gado's bookcases, which caused a few books to fall on him. Luckily, very little noise was made in this little excursion.

BearFrog then jumped into the room from the tree, magnifying glass in hand, ready to begin his investigation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a complete waste of time," Fargoth commented angrily as they listened to the tape again in the sound studio inside the Cloverland police station. "We didn't find anything out the first thirty times we listened to the damn conversation, why would we find anything this time?"

"Shh!" yelled X, listening carefully.

"There won't be no investigation, less you want yo boy to die."

"The more time we spend on listening to this garbage the less time we have to stop the terrorists!"

"Shh!"

"The man who took your beloved billionaire. If you want him back alive then you must bring fifty million dollars in unmarked bills in an unbugged suitcase to the old E5 mansion at midnight two days from now."

"We won't find out anything from this tape, X!"

"…You're right, we won't. We had best head to some old Clock Crew hideouts and check there for clues."

"Bout time."

Fargoth and X exited the police station and walked toward X's car. Once they both got seated, Agent X handed Fargoth a laptop computer.

"Get me a profile of E5 and the schematics for the mansion," X clock said as he turned the key.

"No way, I ain't your servant boy!"

"Just do it," X said without even looking at him.

Grumbling, Fargoth obeyed the order, to an extent. As opposed to using a government database, he just googled the information and brought up two webpages. After closing up a few pop-up ads, Fargoth began to read X the information.

"Name: Edgar Evan Eli Enzo Ellis a.k.a. E5.

Born August 12th, 1959

Died February 5th, 2001

Born into a wealthy family of politicians, E5 had been planning his political career since grade-school. After spending years working for various charities, he began running in local elections and was well known for his positive campaigning. After becoming the Governor of Tahano, he ran in the 2000 presidential election against Rocky Pinnicle.

The campaign was fierce and Rocky Pinnicle would not let up on his ruthless campaign strategy, and thus E5 was forced to fight back with his own negative ads. Rocky and E5 had once been friends, but after the election they had said so many things that they could no longer continue any sort of friendship.

E5 died is car crash in early 2001, his last words were spent asking for Rocky's forgiveness. No response was given from the president."

"Alright, and the mansion?"

Fargoth looked on the page and decided to just sum it up.

"The E5 mansion is built in classic Victorian style, 5 stories high with a large wine cellar underneath. The thing is built like a maze, and with no one to take care of it the place has become a dusty dump and has crumbled in many areas, so certain pathways may be blocked off with wood debris."

"Interesting…very interesting…"

"So should we investigate the mansion first? We can look for possible routes of escape our kidnappers could take and we could find out a way to find and trap them."

"No, we don't have time to waste. You'll just have to study the schematics."

"Pffh. I hate studying," Fargoth said as he tossed the laptop computer in the back seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dare say, BearFrog, I doubt we'll find anything of importance in here. Mr. Gado had no idea he was going to be kidnapped!" flabbergasted Turtle.

"Very true, Manson. Our Mr. Gado did not plan to be kidnapped today, but there is still some imperative evidence in this very room that could lead us right to the philanthropist!" exclaimed his partner.

"What evidence could possibly be in here?"

BearFrog opened up a desk drawer and took out a small lap-top computer. He opened it up and immediately the screen showed something that looked like a city, only in radar form, blinking every so-often.

"This, my dear friend, is a tracking device. This will lead us right to Gado."

"But how?" asked Manson, dumbfounded.

"Elementary, my dear Manson. Gado the Lion is a man who creates all sorts of animes. He had a brand new DVD of his latest project, but to ensure it wasn't stolen and distributed before it's debut release, Gado placed a tracking device inside the DVD box. He does this with all of his new projects."

"Old friend you never cease to amaze me! Ho ho ho!" laughed Turtle.

"Come now, Manson! We haven't a moment to lose!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X had white rubber gloves on now as he examined the dusty cubicles in the abandoned office building. Cloverland's economy was awful. Businesses were leaving every day, not even bothering to sell the property. Gado had made many attempts to improve this city's economy, but it wasn't working.

X looked down on the ground and carefully picked up a can of spray-paint. He knew who this belonged to. He examined it gently and emotionlessly before noticing a few drops of red paint on the ground. Following the path of tiny dots, X ended up facing a door at the far end of the room. X reached for the handle and turned.

Locked.

X took out his gun silently and shot the door hinges (scaring Fargoth) and then kicked down the door and entered the small dark room. Once again, X was disappointed. Like the previous three hideouts, there were no clues in this one. The room was empty, devoid of any clues that could possibly help them.

X sighed as he leaned up against a wall, accidentally turning on the light switch. He gasped when he saw what was on the four walls in the room. Graffiti was all over the walls, all of it done in spray-paint. X stepped into the center of the room, amazed, and began spinning in circles slowly, examining the paint job. This was the clue he needed. All he had to do was figure out what the clue was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom!

BearFrog kicked down the boarded up door and entered the shack of a house. The place he entered was very dirty, with tons of litter on the ground. BearFrog stepped on old McDonald's wrappers and empty cans of spray-paint until he walked up to a rather pathetic looking television set and a DVD player. On top of DVD player was the box that they were looking for.

Unfortunately, there was no Gado here.

"Quite an unexpected development…" BearFrog said to himself, rubbing his chin. He hadn't expected a member of the gang would take the DVD home and watch it. BearFrog wondered if 'Magical Princess Hitomi' was good.

"What now, BearFrog?" asked Manson.

BearFrog didn't answer, simply remaining in his own world of thought. He walked towards the spray-painted wall and examined it carefully. On the wall there was tons of graffiti of all different kinds. The one who did all of these had real artistic talent. But BearFrog wasn't admiring the art. He had found a clue.

"Rache"

Rache, written in red spray-paint was in the dark lower right hand corner of the wall. BearFrog smiled at this bit of nostalgia and then noticed a leaf symbol with a B on the left side of it and a C on the other.

BearFrog turned around silently and said "Come, Manson."

"But BearFr-"

"Do not worry. Our talented little friend has left me clue and I know how to use it. Come along now."

The duo entered the outside world and looked around at the poverty surrounding them. While Turtle was nervous, BearFrog was angry. He was angry that Ziggy 45 got a government handout than the entire population of Cloverland. He then wondered exactly what kind of society he was protecting so fiercely. He sighed inwardly but then saw the two men his clue had led him to. He walked towards them swiftly, with a confused Turtle Manson following.

"Why the fuck did you want to go to Neptune Circle anyway, Bob? We don't have enough money to get back to the states and now we've got no food, no money, and most importantly: no babes. What kind of chick would wanna hang out with a couple of dumb-shits like us?"

Bob, wearing his green jacket and backwards baseball cap, simply shrugged at his friend wearing the snow cap and yellow jacket.

"Shut up, fatty!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen," BearFrog interrupted from behind them.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the yellow jacketed man as he turned around, swirling his long blonde hair.

"We are a couple of college professors studying urban art and we were wondering if you could possibly assist us."

"Urban art? I don't know anything about urban art."

"Graffiti."

"Oh! I know the shit about that stuff!"

"Well, Mr.-"

"Jay. And this is my hetero life partner Silent Bob."

"I'm BearFrog and my comrade over behind me is Turtle Manson. Mr. Jay, can you tell me where any 'Clock Crew' graffiti is?"

"Hell yeah, that shit is all over the place."

"Can you direct me to some?"

"Fuck no! The Clock Crew will kick my ass if I do!"

BearFrog holds his hand to his chin again and considers this for a moment. Then, reaching in his pocket, he took out a handful of large silver coins.

"Do you know what these are?" asked BearFrog.

"Money, man…"

"Yes, this is some of Neptune Circle's currency. Each of these is worth fifty dollars in American money."

"Holy shit!"

"Now, can you direct me towards some Clock Crew artwork?" asked BearFrog as he dropped his coins in Jay's open hand.

"Sure thing, man! Just head down that way about 3 blocks and there will be a vacant lot with a brick wall covered in Clock Crew art stuffs."

"Thank you," said BearFrog as he walked towards the way Jay had pointed him but then he stopped and turned back towards Jay, taking a small gold coin out of his pocket.

"Here," said BearFrog as he tossed the coin, "Teach Turtle how to rap."

"BearFrog, by the time you get back he'll be 'Rap Master Turtle!'" yelled Jay.

"Excellent. Well, I'll see you guys later…"

"BearFrog!" yelled Turtle, following the leaving BearFrog. "Wait! Shouldn't I come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go on Turtle, make friends with our new acquaintances," BearFrog said calmly and happily. He wanted Turtle to stay for other reasons he would not tell his friend. Namely where he was going. If he was correct, these clues would lead him to a place that would put Turtle man in serious risk. Not that Turtle hasn't ever been at risk before, but this place would be too risky to bring Turtle along. Thus did BearFrog bare his friend farewell and head off to decipher the clues hidden in the graffiti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BearFrog hadn't slept in quite some time and was tired from the long day of traveling around the city, following the trail of clues left behind in the graffiti. Each clue would lead him to a new piece of graffiti art, which then had a clue inside of it. But eventually he reached the last clue.

On the large wall was a needle, a biker guy and a heart. This one was so obvious he laughed out loud. A tattoo parlor. BearFrog laughed as he turned around to see the nearby tattoo parlor. There was his destination. BearFrog clenched his fists and slowly moved toward his target, readying himself for the dangerous event that was about to take place.


	8. Chapter 7: Fight Club

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 7: Fight Club

BearFrog pushed open the door of the tattoo parlor and began walking towards the back steps in the narrow building. The room was dirty and yellow, with supplies scattered everywhere, but BearFrog ignored them. He was a perfect picture of focus.

"Hey, you're not allowed to go back there!" yelled the tattoo artist as he jumped up, dropping the needle (which slipped on the customer and caused him to scream in pain).

BearFrog didn't pay much mind to the nuisance, swatting away the large man like a fly. The man was by no means weak, but BearFrog was much stronger. Kicking down the door at the end of the room, BearFrog walked down the thin, but slowly expanding, staircase.

The staircase led BearFrog into a large, dark and dirty room. It would have been empty had it not been for the huge crowd of thugs standing in a circle. Some were cheering, others were booing, but they all were loud. They were all paying close attention to the fight, but as soon as BearFrog stepped onto the ground the entire room was dead silent.

The entire crowd turned to face BearFrog. Each of them stared at the intruder with anger, except for a certain gangster who was smiling as he twitched with his can of spray-paint in his hand. After a few seconds of silence a small gap in the crowd formed. Slowly a muscular man in red pants approached. He was shirtless, shoeless, and more blonde than an ear of corn.

Extending both of his arms out as he walked, as if to hug someone, the man spoke as he reached the front of the crowd.

"Welcome, Mr. BearFrog. I am Radd Zit. Welcome…to fight club!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade and Twait sat alone in the study, with the only light in the room coming from a curving lamp just above them. Jade had been struggling to read the book she had picked out. She had a limited knowledge of English and this book was by far advanced reading. She trudged along though and was getting through the story.

Though something seemed oddly familiar about this mister Sherlock Holmes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed as if that she actually had met this Mr. Holmes in person. But that was impossible. He was just a character in a book.

Or was he?

The story was heating up and getting ready to climax. Jade was on the edge of her seat, waiting to see how the current chapter would end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do I know you?" asked BearFrog curiously as he poked his head forward, his hands in his pockets.

"You should! I was one of the few members of the Clock Crew to escape after you busted our smuggling operation!!" yelled Radd.

"Hmm…nope. Not ringing a bell. I stop a lot of smuggling operations," replied the detective innocently.

"You put my brother in prison, you bastard! Now you're going to pay!!"

Radd charged forward at BearFrog in fury. BearFrog simply kept on his innocent expression on his face as he dodged his head backwards. Standing in one place, BearFrog dodged all of Radd's attacks. He mostly swayed out of the way of most of the punches and kicks but when Radd went for a trip-kick BearFrog jumped up in the air and flew over Radd. While landing on the other side of Radd, BearFrog gave Radd a karate chop to the neck and knocked him out cold.

BearFrog was facing Radd, now knocked out, and then turned around to face the crowd of angry fighters. However, this time he had a stare of solid stone, no more innocence or humor in his face. It was time to take care of business.

"I'm going to only ask this once! Where is Gado Lion?" yelled BearFrog intently.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin' copper!!" yelled Graffiticanclock as he charged forward, spraying his can of spray-paint at BearFrog. BearFrog sidestepped out of the way and then countered with a powerful left kick to Graffiticanclock's gut (while Graffiticanclock was still in mid-air).

Graffiti wasn't the only one in the room though. BearFrog was seeing more and more members of the Clock Crew come forward and attack him. After taking out a few of them, BearFrog charged forward with a right kick, which took down about fifteen of the men. Now BearFrog found himself in the center and start fighting wave after wave of Clock Crew cronies.

A quick dodge, countered by a right punch. Bam! BearFrog blocked a kick with his left forearm and countered down with a spinning sweeping kick. Finishing off his little combo, BearFrog charged up in the air with an uppercut, knocking a rather large member of the Clock Crew.

Gleam!

A knife was tossed at BearFrog, who would easily have been able to dodge it. But he didn't. He dodged it only slightly so that the blade cut him in the arm as opposed to the chest. Although tempted to let that arm rest for a few seconds, BearFrog used it the knock out a few of the teeth of the one who threw the knife.

BearFrog was strong, true, but he was fighting an entire room full of people. He was beginning to get very tired, considering his lack of sleep recently, yet he kept fighting on.

Boom!

A hard punch to the right sent BearFrog's hat flying off him, landed on the ground to be stomped on by approaching thugs. Not only was BearFrog's hat stomped on, but BearFrog himself. The gang began to beat on BearFrog, giving him their own personal opinions of the work he has done in law enforcement.

Struggling, BearFrog managed to slowly pull his arms off the ground from being stomped. Then he quickly pulled them together in an x shape over his chest, letting his arms take the pain that the stomps were causing. After a few moments in this position, BearFrog charged upward, pushing back those stomping him.

"Haaaa!!" yelled BearFrog, charging forward with a right kick to the head.

Bam!

His opponent should have fallen to the ground, but BearFrog punched him in the gut very quickly a few times, his punches actually supporting the man enough for him to stand up.

Swish! Someone tried to attack BearFrog from behind, but he dodged the punch slightly. He grabbed the gigantic man's arm and tossed him over his shoulder, using him as a human cannonball to successfully defeat a large portion of the men in the room.

BearFrog turned around to face the mob charging at him and quickly got into fighting stance, ready to attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fargoth and Agent X had finally arrived at the tattoo parlor after deciphering the code left behind in the previous hideout. Fargoth cocked his pistol. He was reading to for just another typical bust. But for X this was different. For X, this was a confrontation with the past.

Taking a sigh, X looked toward his partner with a hope that he'd get some sort of comfort, but his face showed no such exasperation.

"Ready?" asked X.

Fargoth twirled his gun and then suddenly stopped it with his arms extended, holding the gun tightly and one eye closed, as if he was aiming at the tattoo parlor.

"Yep. Let's do this."

Fargoth and X walked into the tattoo parlor, surprised to see a man knocked out on the ground. Stepping over him, they walked down the stairs together, and saw a gigantic pile of men, with more jumping on by the second.

"What the hell…?" asked Fargoth to no one in particular.

Then, suddenly, the men flew in all directions as if a bomb had exploded. BearFrog stood in the center, arms spread and breathing heavily. He looked like he had been run over by a truck, but he still had fight in him, and soon began fighting the next attacker.

"B-B-BearFrog!!! That bastard!!" yelled Fargoth angrily. "He's always one-upping me! I can never solve a case before he does!!"

While Fargoth was angry, X stood in shock. Here he was. The famous BearFrog. His hero. No. BearFrog was more than that. He was like an older brother that helped guide him. BearFrog's speeches were always inspirational, and his achievements were legendary. But what X took from BearFrog was the stories of his never-ending kindness and determination.

And then X noticed something. BearFrog had a sword and a gun with him, yet he didn't use it. Why would he do that? Unless…BearFrog didn't want to kill anybody. BearFrog had these weapons with him, yet he was willing to take a beating as opposed to killing any of these people who considered him their worst enemy.

X looked at BearFrog with pride. Here was his hero, bravely fighting an army. Here was his hero, going against the odds and refusing to murder people who he considered misguided. Here was his hero who had taken cuts and bruises to save lives. And yet X didn't know the half of it. BearFrog had taken that knife attack to avoid having the man behind him getting stabbed and killed.

X's awe was quickly destroyed when he remembered where he was. The time for running was over it was time to confront his past. Slowly he put his hand inside of his suit and pulled out a gun. He slowly raised it up in the air and then BANG!! The bullet whizzed through the ceiling, and all of a sudden the room went quiet. Everyone stood looking at X, even BearFrog, who was holding a man by his collar, about to punch him.

Slowly, very slowly, a clap was heard. The clap slowly got louder as it closer to X. The leader of the Clock Crew, who had simply stood back and observed the fight, moved through the crowd and reached the front, staring at X with a smile.

"Well, well, well…The prodigal son returns…" Scotty said with a devilish grin.

"Scotty…" X said quietly.

Scotty stopped clapping and slowly walked up to X, who now had his head down in shame. Stopping right in front of X, Scotty stood looking at X for a moment. Then, raising his arm, he gave a huge smack to X, sending him falling to the ground like a brick.

"You got a lot of balls comin' back here you…you…" Scotty said as X slowly got up onto his knees.

"TRAITOR!!" yelled the leader as he kicked X in the head, sending him flying backwards against the stairs.

"E-E-X!!" yelled Fargoth, turning around quickly to face his partner.

"What would old Strawberry think now? Seeing his son go traitor! Have you come to beg?! Huh!? Well, Orange Clock!?"

"That's not my name…" grumbled X.

"Hmm…?"

"That's not my name," he said louder.

"What?" asked Scotty, shocked.

"That's…not…my…name!!" yelled X as he slowly got up and surprised Scotty by charging at him, punching him in the stomach a few times before finishing off with an uppercut, sending Scotty to the ground.

"I am not longer a clock. I am the former clock. I am the X Clock."

"Y-you…" struggled Scotty as he clutched his gut, slowly rising.

"I have no more allegiance to the Clock Crew. My only allegiance belongs to my country, which I proudly protect from scum like you."

"Scum!? We are the same, damnit!!" yelled Scotty as the onlookers stared at the intensely, never blinking.

"No. We may be from the same place, but I changed. I made a better life for myself. You go around kidnapping billionaires."

"You…dirty little bastard!!" yelled Scotty as he charged forward with a punch.

Swish. X Clock managed to dodge the attack easily. Another punch from Scotty, easily blocked by X. Swish Swish Swish! Three punches to the head, all dodged. Bam! X grabbed one of Scotty's punches in his hand. Then, lowering Scotty's arm to his knee which he charged upwards, he broke Scotty's right arm.

"Argh!!" screamed Scotty as his arm fell limp to his side.

"It's over Scotty. Just give yourself up and tell us where Gado is," demanded X.

"Now, now, now, where is the fun in that?" asked a voice from behind X.

X quickly turned around, but he sawing nothing. He then turned to face Scotty but saw someone standing between them.

Kyo Kusanagi, the skilled Japanese martial artist, was standing in front of him. Kyo Kusanagi, the wanted terrorist, stood in front of him. Kyo Kusangi, who was by far considered one of three biggest threats to NC's nation security, was only a few feet in front of him.

"Kyo Kusanagi…" stuttered X.

"Kyo!! Where is Blessranger?!" asked Fargoth with a sudden passion.

Ignoring Fargoth, Kyo continued speaking; "You are quite impressive, X Clock. Your skill is quite surprising considering you came out from a breed like this."

X looked at Kyo in disgust at what he had just said, but Kyo continued talking.

"I wonder…could you perhaps be worthy of fighting me? I just CANNOT resist a challenge…" said Kyo with a grin. "Tell you what? If you can defeat me I'll give you back your precious little billionaire."

Fargoth had known there was some sort of connection between T3h Sp4mm3r 3 l33t and the Clock Crew, but he had no idea that the Clock Crew were being used as hired thugs.

"Are you up for it, little man?"

"Sure…why not?" said X Clock, tossing Fargoth his pistol.

"Okay…on three, go. One, two, three!" yelled Kyo.

In the blink of an eye Kyo appeared on the other side of X. After a few seconds of no motion from either of them, blood spat of of X's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Hmm…well, that was no fun. I thought I'd finally found a worthy opponent. Oh well…I guess killing you won't be as fun as I thought it'd be," said Kyo, lifting up X by the neck.

The light emanating from behind X came from the stairs, but it looked like the light of heaven. It seemed as if it was time for X to die at the hands of the vicious terrorist. X hadn't wanted to die here, where he started, but at least he was dying on the side he wanted to die on. He served his country. He was to die with pride.

Bang!

A bullet whizzed across the room, zooming past the people in the crowd until it swished through Kyo's hair, barely missing his head. Kyo slowly turned around to see BearFrog the detective, his arms extended and the gun still smoking, staring intently at him.

"Let him go, Kusanagi. Next time I won't miss," yelled BearFrog.

Grinning, Kyo tossed X to the ground with a thud. Fargoth immediately ran up to X and held his head up, asking him if he was okay and giving him light motivational talk (like "Stay alive, damnit!")

"Hmmm…yes, YOU look like you would be a worthy opponent. If you were fully healed, of course," said Kusanagi.

"I can kick your ass right here and now," BearFrog replied calmly.

"Really? Well then…" said Kyo with a bow, "Be my guest!!"


	9. Chapter 8: Almost Reagenesque

The United Forums of Neptune Circle

Chapter 8: Almost Reagenesque

BearFrog raised one of his fists to his head another to his gut: a solid defensive stance. His examined his opponent, who stood dancing about like Bruce Lee, clearly favoring quick and speedy offense. Kyo was the kind of person to go for a quick victory by attacking pressure points, at least, according to BearFrog's observations of his fighting stance.

"_His weakness is in his defense… He obviously will prefer a quick stab and exit strategy, so the key to beating him is to stay close…_" thought BearFrog.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Kyo impatiently.

"Hm? Oh, don't you know? A gentleman always lets a lady go first," BearFrog said with a grin.

"You bastard! Die!!" yelled Kyo, charging forward at full speed.

BearFrog managed to side-step out of the way of Kyo's incredibly fast right punch and countered it by bringing his elbow down. Unfortunately, Kyo was too swift for that and spun around to give BearFrog an uppercut.

"_ He's fast…_"

Pow! Pow!

Kyo landed two right punches into BearFrog's gut. After the two punches BearFrog managed to block one of Kyo's fist by grabbing onto it with his own. Unable to move from BearFrog's grasp, Kyo tapped BearFrog's wounded arm, giving him just enough leverage to jump backwards and get out of the frying pan.

"Damn, he's good…Guess I'll have to take the fight to him,"

BearFrog charged forward, both of his arms bent and at his sides. Kyo was expecting a punch with that kind of stance, but BearFrog ended up throwing a tripping kick, which caught Kyo totally off-guard. As Kyo stopped himself from falling, BearFrog got up and managed to get a few rights and lefts in Kyo's gut and head. After a few hits from BearFrog Kyo had had enough and gave BearFrog a few punches of his own.

Bam! Bam! One two; first the head, then the gut. This caused BearFrog to skid back a bit, but he quickly regained composure as Kyo ran in to attack quickly. Swick! A high karate chop from Kyo was blocked by BearFrog's forearm. Bam! Kyo brought down his arm to attack BearFrog's leg, but BearFrog's arm blocked it well.

"Kyaa!" yelled BearFrog as he kicked Kyo in the gut, causing Kyo to skid backwards this time.

BearFrog leaped forward, looking like he was kneeling in mid-air, and managed to extend his arched leg fully and kick Kyo in the jaw, causing the warrior to fall to the ground.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!!" yelled a voice from up the steps.

BearFrog turned towards the steps in a cold sweat.

"Oh no…"

"Jay and Silent Bob are in the hizzle!!" yelled Jay, with Bob and Turtle-Man behind.

Turtle-Man looked positively ridiculous, wearing gigantic sunglasses and even bigger bling-bling around his neck. Wearing a do-rag on his head and the light blue sweats would normally be a hilarious sight to BearFrog, but now was the last place he wanted Turtle and the others to be. In this scenario they would only get in the way and cause more trouble.

"Rap Master Turtle is in da house!!" yelled Turtle.

"Turtle, Jay, Bob!! Get out of here, now!!"

"Nah, we're here to kick some ass!!" yelled Jay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch.

Graffiticanclock, who had since recovered from BearFrog's attack and was watching the fight, grew nervous. Twitch. Twitch. BearFrog had brought friends, and one was bad enough. Twitch. Twitch. He didn't want to go to jail. No, jail was baaaaad…very baaaaaad…

Graffiti shook his spray can nervously. His eyes became very shifty, moving from BearFrog and the crowd to his spray can. Should he? Should he take this risk? If not then all they had worked for would be for naught. And so he did it.

Graffiti took his can and began to spray like crazy. The red spray paint began to engulf the room, so much so that all could be seen was red dust.

"Ahh!! What the fuck is going on?"

"Damn! I can't see!!"

"BearFrog, do not hide from me!!"

"I'm not hiding!!"

"Damnit Graffiti, you dumb shit!!"

"Oof!"

"We got one! Excellent job, Bob!! Look out!!"

Swish! Pow!!

"Take that Clock Crew mother fucks!"

Bang!

"What the fuck?! Who's shooting up in here? Put yo' damn guns away, you'll shoot one of our boyz!!"

Most of the Clock Crew heeded the warning of that particular gangsta, but many of the more insane ones kept shooting around madly. Then, finally, a bullet managed to his someone. Everyone heard the whelp of pain and stopped, waiting to see who had been shot.

The smoke cleared. All were silent as the looked at the body laying on the ground. X's eyes widened at the site that laid before him. It was unbelievable. It was impossible. It couldn't have happened it…couldn't…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BearFrog lay there, in a pool of his own blood, eyes shut and the color disappearing from his face. The noble hero of X, The All-Star of Criminal Investigation, The Rival of Fargoth, The Friend of Turtle-Man was now dead. Dead.

"Impossible…No…" cried X, trying to hold back tears. His hero would not have wanted him to cry.

"You worthless little shit…" said Kyo as he walked over to Graffiticanclock, his hand still on the smoking pistol.

Smack!

Kyo smacked Graffiticanclock in the face, causing the little man to drop his gun and fall to the floor face first. Catching the gun in mid-air, Kyo quickly aimed it down at Graffiti and shot him in the back five times. Now Graffiti, the killer of BearFrog, was dead too.

"That'll teach you for killing my opponents," said Kyo irritably.

Then Kyo began his march back towards BearFrog and stood over him with a grin on his face. More blood came out of BearFrog by the minute, but it was starting to slow down quickly.

"You worthless piece of shit. You couldn't even survive a measly bullet. You were not worthy of fighting me," Kyo rudely said to the corpse, a wide grin on his face. Then, to finish things off, Kyo spit on the face of the corpse and turned around to walk towards the Clock Crew.

"You bastard…" X said slowly.

"Hm? What was that now?" asked Kyo, turning his head to look at X.

"If it wasn't for that gun he would've destroyed you…" X said with his head bowed. Suddenly, he jerked it up, saying; "YOU HEAR ME?! HE WOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU!!"

Kyo simply winked, saying "Well, that's not gonna happen now,"

"You bastard! You dishonored one of the most noble men to ever live in this great nation!"

Kyo turned around, interested. The sound of rage was in his voice. That meant that this normally buttoned down average martial artist was on a quest for vengeance, and this rage might be worthy of a good fight.

"Noble, don't make me laugh! That fool couldn't even catch Moriarty! He will not be remembered by history!"

"History may not remember him…but I will…and you will…WHEN YOU BURN IN HELL!!" yelled X as he ran forward with a right punch.

X was normally much slower than Kyo, but the rage within him caused him to move so fast that even Kyo couldn't see the punch coming. Bam! Right in the center of Kyo's face. Kyo was shocked and amazed at his enemy's speed. Bam! Bam! Bam! X unleashed a melee assault on Kyo.

X would not let up on his onslaught. Occasionally Kyo would manage to block one of X's attacks, but it would do no good as X's other punch would manage to damage enough to make up for it. Kyo was slowly being pummeled by X.

"_Heh…He's winning…_"

Kyo jumped back and looked at X, breathing heavily with a look of pure hatred on his face. Kyo too was breathing heavily, but he also had bruises and cuts all over him while X looked like a secret service agent who was late for work and was just a bit angry.

"Not bad, X Clock. It seems that you have defeated me in combat. Rage is a powerful weapon. But…" Kyo said, taking out a gun, "This is more powerful!! Kyhahaha!!"

X suddenly had a look of fear on his face. He stepped back with his eyes as white as a ghost.

"Hey, aren't true warriors supposed to use their fists?!" yelled Jay.

"Indeed they are, but the true warrior is the one that wins. Winning is all that matters in this world, and I am going to win! Now…die!!"

Bang!

Kyo's smile remained on his face for a few moments before he dropped his gun and fell on his knees. And then, he fell to the ground.

Kyo had been shot. The bullet had come from a dead man. BearFrog was there, lying on the ground, his arm extended and his head up, holding a smoking gun.

"B-BearFrog!!" yelled Turtle as he rushed to help BearFrog.

"No, it's alright Turtle. It's just a flesh wound…" said BearFrog as he slowly got up.

"But how??"

"It'll take more than a shot in the dark to get rid of this detective," said BearFrog with a wink.

Turtle's eyes were wisty, full of tears. But these were tears of joy. BearFrog, his only true friend, was alive. He still had a friend. X, Jay and Bob all stared at BearFrog in awe, as did the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly, Kyo's limp body twitched. Almost everyone in the room jumped, except for BearFrog who was leaning over Turtle man's shoulder.

"He's still alive!" yelled X.

"I know," BearFrog said solemnly. "Although he took the life of one of your own I cannot kill someone when I have the opportunity not to."

"Graffiti…" cried one member of the Clock Crew.

"We deserved it…" Scotty said suddenly. "We deserved all of this."

The crowd looked shocked as they turned to face their leader.

"We let ourselves become whores to these terrorists just so we could get a little extra money. Being in the Clock Crew used to mean something, but now…it doesn't mean anything. We became regular thugs, guys just shooting up people for no reason other than money. And now cuz of that…cuz of that…we lost little Graffiti…"

Scotty clutched his hands to his face and began to sob fiercely.

"You can still restore honor to the Clock Crew," X said quietly.

"Huh?" asked Scotty, looking up at him.

"The Clock Crew can die with honor if they give themselves up. This way they can end their long history with a noble ending, as opposed to a struggle with a wounded police officer and his comrades."

Scotty looks up at X, the former member of the Clock Crew, and finally understands that he STILL is a member of the Clock Crew. He finally understood.

"Now, tell us, where is Gado Lion?" asked X.

"In the back room," said Scotty, pointing his thumb at a door behind him.

Fargoth quickly ran through the crowd (stomping on Kyo on the way) and entered the room to begin untying Gado. After a few seconds of Fargoth being in the room, the sounds of many clicking heels was heard as many police officer rushed into the room, all of them with their guns held out, ready to shoot.

"Did I mention I took the liberty of calling the police?" asked Turtle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Clock Crew didn't put up a fight, they simply walked out with their hands up. After being untied, Gado walked out of the room with Fargoth to see the huddled masses of the Clock Crew being hauled outside. A bodybag was put over Graffiti. After thanking his rescuers, Gado went outside for the police medic to have a look at him.

BearFrog simply stood there, hanging off of Turtle's shoulder, staring at the body of Graffiti. In the end, someone always seemed to die.

"Hey Froggy!" yelled Fargoth.

"Hm?" asked BearFrog, turning his head.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital to get those wounds treated," said Fargoth.

"_ Get my wounds treated? Bah! I can treat them myse…Wait. I need to go to the hospital anyway, and considering how hard it would be to get that done under the view of the law…_"

"Alright, I'm coming!" yelled BearFrog, hopping on one foot and getting off of Turtle.

"Turtle, you go home and take care of Jade!"

"What about us?" asked Jay, referring to him and Silent Bob.

"You can spend the night at my house for now! Just don't try anything funny!" replied BearFrog, now on two legs but limping away.

"Here, let me help you," offered X.

BearFrog accepted, now leaning on X's shoulder as he walked towards the ambulance.

"You handled yourself very well back there, Agent X."

"Huh?" asked X as they moved along, shocked to hear this man compliment him.

"You carried yourself in a manner that was, well, almost Reagenesque."

"T-Thank you, sir!" replied X nervously.

It was surprising to see a man as serious looking as X to have an expression of a timid five year old.

BearFrog was loaded onto the stretcher and entered the ambulance with X with him, while Gado and Fargoth took questions from the mass known as the press.


End file.
